Rereading
by pinkgallaghergirl619
Summary: Cammie, Zach, and her friends reread some of her old reports. One shot.


**Hey, guys! Due to a request made by ****Flowsociety to expand on the after OSOT timeline, and many of you guys' encouragement to write more one shots (Not that I wasn't planning to. I **_**really **_**would suck at writing long stories), I did! Here you go! Enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer; Ally is awesome. She writes the awesome Gallagher Girls. Not me. Ally. Some lines in this one shot come directly from the book. I own none of that. **

I was in the library, reading my old CoveOps report. You know, the one that changed my life, causing a terrorist organization to come after me just because I wrote a couple sentences about a circus. That's just my luck. But I can't change it now, so why look back? I was rereading the reports I wrote before the Circle came into my life, looking back at my childish thoughts about boys.

I flipped through the first report; it was mostly of me sneaking out to see Josh, with a little bit of me, Bex, and Liz becoming friends with Macey, and starting CoveOps (with Mr. Solomon). I chuckled at the part when we actually _stole_ Josh's trash. I sounded like a crazy stalker.

"Hey, we were looking for you. Can you please stop being all chameleon-y?" said a British voice. I looked up to see my roommates and Zach in the doorway of the library.

"I wasn't trying to be. And you guys don't have to keep watch on me all the time, you know." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, what cha got there?" Zach said, ignoring my comment and looking at the book in my hands, along with the other one on the table in front of the couch I was curled up in.

"Oh, I'm just reading my old reports."

"You know it's not gonna help, but, I am interested in what you were thinking for these past few years." Zach said, smirking.

"Yeah, okay, I guess I'd like to know too" Macey plopped down on the couch across from me, and Bex and Liz sat down on the chairs in the little rectangle.

"Okay, I don't really care about what the heck you were thinking when you started dating Jimmy; because I really _don't know_ what the heck you were thinking when you started dating Jimmy." Zach said, as he sat down next to me. "But, let's see what you said when you first saw him." He reached out and grabbed the little notebook from my hands, and flipped through it.

"I have a cat! She likes to play with bottles! Her name's Suzie!" He read in a high pitched voice. I slapped him.

"Ow! Sorry, Gallagher Girl! Fine, let's not read this one. But, just saying, I really hope you can make up better covers now."

"Ugg! Would you let that go? What's wrong with saying that I have a cat?" I said, snatching the book out of his hands, and glaring at my friends, who were suppressing laughs.

"Okay! Didn't mean to get offensive, Gallagher Girl. Let's read this one." He reached for the one I wrote about the second semester of my sophomore year, the one where the boys came.

He flipped to the part where I first saw him, in D.C., where he _beat me. _Not that I'm still embarrassed or angry about that.

Okay, fine, maybe a little.

He smirked, and looked at me, so, I was expecting it when he said, "Aww. You thought I was cute when you first saw me."

I said, "Shut up. That was _before_ I knew how _arrogant_ you were."

"Sheesh, Gallagher Girl. A little sassy today." He said, and kept on reading.

I rolled my eyes.

He looked up and said, "Wow, you really have faith in me. You thought Liz could do a better job protecting you than I could? That really hurts." he mocked fake hurt.

"Can't argue with that." Liz piped. "I know I'm clumsy."

Bex said, "Its okay Lizzie! You're very good at other things! Physical things just aren't your specialty, that's all."

"Thanks." Liz said.

"Hey, let's see how you felt about me coming to your school." Said Zach.

I tried to remember what I wrote about when he first came. _Hmm . . . I don't remember anything significant-_

"You wanted to shove me down the stairs? That's _mean_!" Zach said.

Oh. Right. That.

"Whatever, you were being really annoying."

"Violence is never the answer." Liz said. Ahhh, good to know she still thinks like that.

"Hey, I never really knew what you were upset about when you left me in the middle of our dance that night." Zach said, turning the pages again.

I totally started to panic right about then._ Oh no oh no! Breathe in, out, in out! He's going to find out that-_

My panicking thoughts were interrupted by him laughing his head off, and my friends giggling, because apparently, they also remember the reason I ran from the dance.

"That was the reason?" He choked out, "Oh, that's hilarious! Ahahahahahah!"

I could feel my face turning red, "Well, it wasn't my fault! If we kept on dancing, it would have fallen out of my dress! You are such a jerk."

"Sorry, Gallagher Girl, but really?"

"Okay, moving on." I announced to all my laughing friends and Zach.

"Oooh, I wonder why you _really _asked me on that study date." Zach said_. _

_Oh my gosh, it's like, he's trying to find out everything embarrassing about that semester! _

"Okay! Enough reading for today! Oh look! It's dinner time!" I said while snatching the books away.

"Well actually, dinner isn't for another five minutes, but I get it. We won't read anymore." Zach smirked.

I quickly ran up to my room and dropped the reports off, and we all walked to dinner together, Zach holding my hand, and my friends laughing about the old times.

When I got back to my room that night, I was going to put my reports away, but I couldn't find my second report. Instead, I found a note in its place:

_Gallagher Girl,_

_I'm gonna borrow this for a while, K? _

_-Z_

My pride is gonna be as good as dead.

**Hey ppl! I really hope you like it!**

**Shout out to all my fav authors: topXsecret, SpanishGallagherGirl, MaryClumsy, and sweetlylethal. Seriously, ALL of their stories totally **_**ROCK**_**, so READ THEM!**

**Also, to my sister, ClassifiedZammieLuvr, for her story "Planning the Final". I have to say, sis, it's not all that bad!**

**Please check out my other stories: "Bigger Things", "A Perfect Gift", "I'll Be Okay", and "Zammie Poem" (which, obviously, is a poem). I'd really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy them too!**

**PM me, cuz I'd love to chat, and would be happy to get some ideas for one shots!**

**REVIEW! CUZ IT WOULD MAKE ME AS HAPPY AS A RAINBOW! **


End file.
